My special person
by Cocoa Mocha
Summary: [Tyka][Oneshot] Kai finds Takao on a cliff, thinking. Yin and yang. That's where their heart lies. Will the find their special person? 2nd chapter: Be there for me
1. Special person

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer :** Not mine.

**Warning:** My friend gave me this idea.

Huh, oh it's all about Takao's special person. And sorry about my chibi Takao. I love him!

--------------------------------

**My special person**

Normal Pov

"What would it be like to fly?"

Takao sat there at the edge of the cliff. His midnight hair breezed with the wind. His eyes lowered peacefully.

"To not care?"

There seagulls squawking and now the sun was setting. Takao was basked in the warmth.

"I don't want to lose. I don't want to win. I just want to live."

"Nice view,Kinomiya." Takao was startled but he did not look behind. Kai leaned against the tree behind Takao.

Takao nodded and continued to stare at the setting sun. Kai looked up and stared at it too.

Takao was shivering insanely because of the cold but he shook his head.

"You're stupid, Kinomiya. You should have known it was going to get cold." Takao blushed as he felt Kai's scarf wrapped around his neck but by now Kai has already returned to his original position.

"Kai..."

"Hn."

"You know so much about me but.."

"I know nothing of you, Kino-"

"No, you do! You know the way I feel. The way I act. The reasons for all the childish things I've done. You know my weakness and my strength and.." Takao fidgetted with his hands.

"I know nothing about you.."

"You do know..."

Takao looked up in surprise but he still faced the sea.

"You know how I behave. Why I behave. You even know it's because of my grandfather."

Takao shook his head.

"That's not it. I want to know the way you..feel.." Kai cocked an eyebrow and stare at Takao's back.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I care for you. Because I want to be there..Because I...Because...Because..I..."

Kai grunted and pushed himself of the tree. The seagulls stop squawking and the crickets and frogs seem to understand the silence.

"See no one's ever interested...No one even cares." Kai sneered. Showing his anger, he clenched his fists. Takao stiffened, he never heard Kai this angry before.

Takao turned now and clenched fistfuls of grass in his hands.

"It's not true..It's not...I..care..." Kai shooked his head, he didn't want to hear what Takao was trying to say.

"I'm just another member in the team. You're all just using me." Kai lashed out.

Takao shook his head. "No..It's not...It's..not.."

"Max, Rei, Hilary, Tala. Boris. Everyone." Kai spat.

"I'm just a toy. Someone you can use for awhile. Then later I'll be thrown away."

Tears fell out of Takao's eyes, unconsciously.

"No you're not. You're my friend. You won't be thrown away. You won't." Tears were cascading down Takao's angelic face as he walked towards Kai.

Kai winced. He doesn't like seeing Takao cry.

"Takao.." Kai's eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around Takao's waist. " I care for you too, you know."

"Kai.." Takao buried his head in Kai's chest and cuddled. "You know me alot... I thought that you were stubborn,irritating, annoying, a sourpuss , a fun-sucker." Takao chuckled. He looked up and traced Kai's features with the tips of his finger. Takao let out a small sob again.

"Then I found out you had a mask. " Kai stiffened.

"You always wore it. But even with it. You helped me grow stronger. You helped me through alot of things. You were there for me. I wanted you to go away at first. You're always making fun of me.I wanted you to just go away..."

Takao pushed Kai gently so he's only support for not falling behind was Kai's hand. He looked up at Kai.

"Then I found out, some things about your past. And the reason why you act the way you do."

"Then I found out that I couldn't live without you."

Kai's eyes widened in surprise but then Takao's eyes held shock for his own words.

_"Takao-chan come here." A childish giggle was heard then a little boy emerged._

_"Taka here, kaa-san." Yuki Kinomiya smiled and picked up her five year old child. The little chibi was seated on her lap and was facing her. Those big sapphire eyes stared at her in wonder._

_"Kaa-san, Taka here?." Takao's mother snapped out of her own thoughts._

_"Taka-chan, do you believe in a special person?"_

_Takao smiled and nodded._

_"Kaa-san onii-san of course!" Takao beamed._

_"No Taka-chan. Someone special. Important to you. That you will love for the rest of your life."_

_Takao blinked up at his mother, confused._

_"But kaa-san, Taka loves kaa-san!"_

_His mother shook her head. Her midnight hair tickling Takao, making him laugh._

_"Taka-chan, the speical person will be with you forever love you forever.."_

_Takao was more confuse than ever._

_"Kaa-san will be there for Taka, right?"_

_A harsh cough emitted from Yuki's mouth. Her sapphire eyes darkened._

_"I hope so my angel."_

_My special person..._

Takao thought he looked up at Kai and dried his own tears. A gasp was heard from Kai as Takao wrapped his arms around Kai's neck.

_My special person..._

_Yuki Kinomiya lied there in the hospital her cancer taking over her. _

_A nurse came in._

_"I'm sorry, Mr Kinomiya. But I need you to sign me some forms."_

_Takao's father and brother went out with the nurse._

_Little Takao's head popped out and looked at his mother with sad eyes._

_"kaa-san, You not sick, right? Papa gona bring you back home right?"_

_The six year old was fighting back his tears. Yuki turned her head to face her child._

_"I don't know, baby. I don't know..." _

_A small tear escaped from his eye. He took hold of his mother hands and held it to his cheek._

_"Kaa-san, You're my special person. You can't leave me."_

_Yuki shook her head and smiled at her little child._

_"You've grown so much, Takao. But you have to understand I won't be there for you. You're special person will be there for you one day, waiting. Promise me you'd find that person, please?"_

_Takao stared at her mother and nodded._

_"Thank you, my angel." Takao gripped her mother's hand tight as she took her last breath. Her lifeless eyes closed and a smile was plastered on her face._

_"I promise, kaa-san. I promise..." _

_The tears fell._

He found himself crying when he blinked back the tears he saw Kai. A concern look was on Kai's face.

"Don't cry." Then he found himself being pulled into the embrace by Kai.

"I don't like it when you cry."

Takao's eyes widened in surprise.

"You...You-...don't?"

Kai cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not sadistic, you know."

Takao let out a chuckle but then he stopped and blushed. He looked down at the hands which were now on his waist. Kai looked down and blushed too. He let go of Takao in a flash.

"Look Takao. I'm sorry about just now."

Takao shook his head furiously.

"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have asked a personal question." A curious gaze was fixed on Takao.

"Do you really want to know, I can tell -" He was stopped as a finger was placed on his lips.

Takao looked up at him and smiled.

"No you don't have to tell me if you don't feel like it."

Then Takao fidgetted with his feets, looking at the ground.

"And about just now. I don't want you to..go. I don't want you to leave me alone. You're not some toy to be thrown away. You're a human being."

"You won't be alone. You have Rei, Max, Hilary and everyone."

Takao shook his head and placed his petite hand on Kai's arm.

"They won't be there forever, Kai. But you'll be there for me. I know it."

Kai blushed .

"I know it becuase. You're my special person and I love you."

Kai's uncertain crimson eyes stared into Takao twin sapphire pools.

Takao took the silence as rejection and he tried to run away but Kai caught his wrists and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Ka-KaI.."

"I love you too, Takao. I always have." Takao blushed and tiptoed.

Their lips met for a moment. When they broke apart...

"Thank you, Kai."

"Hn, You don't need to thank me. I love you for.." Kai looked down at Takao. Those sapphire eyes that always pulled him in, somehow.

"For being you." It was a whisper but Takao heard it anyway.

Kai knew it. He had always love Takao. For being there for him. For taking care of him. For even crying for him.

_For being cute._

_For being sweet._

_For taking away my pain._

_For telling me to stand up when I fall._

_I never want to hurt you._

_I never want to see you hurt._

_I'll protect you forever._

_I'll never leave your side._

_I'll love you forever._

_Yin.._

_Yang.._

_I'll never let you go._

He held Takao. And burried himself in Takao's silky midnight hair smelling the sweet scent of lavender.

"Kaa-san, I kept my promise." Takao whispered.

Kai looked down at him curiously.

He tiptoed and gave Kai an Eskimo kiss. Kai blushed.

"Don't worry, koi. I'm giving my thanks to my mom."

Kai kept his questioning gaze on Takao.

Takao shook his head.

"For giving me you. My special person."


	2. Be there for me

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer. Not mine the end.**

**Warning: Angsty and confusing**

Yeah, I'm abit down today so I kinda killed someone in this fic. Well not really kill. I'm not sadistic, I swear. I'm fairly sane.

------------------------

Do you think it was wrong? As I hold you're petit hand in mine. You cried onto me as they announced your grandfather dead. I couldn't take it away. The pain that you're feeling now. Weeks ago, you told me I was something special to you. But what can I do?

I can't be with you. I can't comfort you the way you want me too. After telling you that I love you I had nothing else to think about. The only bit of emotion in me gone just like the sparkle that fell from you're eyes just a moment ago.

There's no cheerfulness in your voice. I can't see your smile only the pain as you let those pent up tears go. You cry and tell me why. And I sit there quietly and hold you close.

Your grandfather the died. The only one in your family that could be there for you. Your brother and father halfway across the world.

It seems like you have nothing left. And I do nothing but agree with you.

Eventhough I'm here. It's really not much.

Because I'm nothing.

-----------------------------

Flashback

"Kai, see those!" I walked up to you. And I watched as you danced around the flowers aimlessly.

Then suddenly you stopped in front of a flower. The only purple one in the field. Your eyes sparkled as you reached down and carressed it so softly.

"Why is there only one?"

Takao looked at Kai and smiled.

"Lavender, nice neh?" Kai nodded.

"They're my mothers favourite. To tell you the truth, the whole field was actually full of lavender. It looked like a sea of purple."

"What happened?"

"Nobody tends to this flowers last time. So my mother did. She planted those lavenders by herself."

"All of them?"

"Every single one of them" Kai was surprised but not much. The way Takao talked about her she seemed like one of those that really care for something.

" Then she died." His sapphire eyes darkened.

Kai shook his head.

"They all wilthered. And the only one left was this." He smiled.

Kai wondered why but kept quiet. Takao smiled brighty.

"It tells me not to give up. And I won't Kai." Takao stood up and wrapped his arms around Kai.

"Now I no longer have to climb a hill to get better..." Takao snuggled into Kai's chest as Kai stroke his hair.

He shook his head and looked up staring into Kai's crimson eyes.

" I have you..." Kai held Takao close as he felt Takao shaking.

Tears fell down.

"Don't leave me, Kai..."

Flashback over

-----------------------

Normal Pov

After the funeral after everything that seemed to cause to much pain for Takao. He broke down. In the middle of the dojo everybody watches as Takao's eyes darken. Music was filling the background from just now as though to calm him down but then he stood up.

He started to dance. So slowly. His hands rose up in the air . His head shaking like a gentle wind.

His hips swaying and everyone stared at him in a trance as he moved his petit body to the gentle song. Tears fell down from those once so beautiful sapphire eyes.

------------------------------

Kai's Pov

Just a broken doll.

Pulled by the strings.

There's nothing to hold on.

You'd keep falling.

You can't stop

Tears fall down.

You can't concentrate.

When can I be there for you? I stood up and turned to leave from the room. Then I heard your voice.

_Don't leave me..._

I turned and looked into your blank eyes. You twirl around, never once taking you're eyes off of me.

And everytime you twirl and I caught your eyes and I can hear you. Calling me ...

_Promise me..._

I did promise you. I walked up to you. Everyone stared. I didn't know why but I kept walking. In front of you, you stopped twirling. I held your hips. You looked up at me. Those blank eyes. I can't stand it. Not those eyes. I pulled your face to my chest. Everyone walked away knowing that we needed some space.

I leaned down. Making sure you would hear me.

"I . WON'T. LEAVE. YOU." So fiercely, just to assure the angel before me.

**EVER...**

I heard sobbing. Your tears soaking my chest.

This was the Takao I know. The one who would cry, laugh and smile. You looked up at me with those insecure eyes. I held you tighter. You're eyes turning to those misty pools that I always seem to sink into.

"Thank you..."

"For what?" You looked up and giggled as I gave that simple answer. I smiled as I picked you up from the ground bridle style.

"Kai be there for me." You looked at your own hands and fiffled with your fingers.

"Always..." I reply. You gave me a small kiss.

"Grandpa's dead, Kai." I looked away not knowing what to say but then I felt a hand cupped my cheek. You pulled my face to look at you. And I watch you beautiful eyes search me.

"But you're not..." You put your arms around my neck.

"You'd stay with me."

You whispered so softly.

"Forever..."

And I held your petit hand tightly.


End file.
